This disclosure relates to energy absorbing rotatable fasteners. More particularly, it relates to such fasteners suitable for use in the installation of curtain air bags in automotive vehicles.
Recent developments of fasteners for affixation of a curtain airbag to a vehicle frame have included devices with the capability of energy absorption to protect the vehicle structure during deployment. Also evolving, are devices, rotatable after insertion, to affix the fastener, and consequently the curtain air bag structure, into place. Examples of such devices are disclosed in PCT Publications WO2010/117322 A1 and WO2012/129471 A2, the entire contents of the specification and drawings of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
The foregoing examples of rotatable fasteners have desirable features significantly advancing the installation and utilization of curtain air bags. Further evolution has resulted in the fasteners of the current disclosure which provide additional features and advantages.
More particularly, the fasteners of this disclosure are usable with mounting configurations already present in certain vehicle designs. The fasteners are capable of pre-assembly to a curtain air bag sub-assembly for delivery to, and installation by, an original equipment manufacturer. Completion of securement at installation requires only a forty-five degree (45°) rotation, minimizing assembly time. The fasteners are also suitable, in a modified form, for installation using powered hand tools. Moreover, these fasteners embody energy absorbing capability to maximize structural integrity of the vehicle into which the curtain airbag is installed.
These and other advantages derive from the fastener of the present disclosure which comprises an energy absorbing rotatable fastener to attach curtain air bags to a vehicle body includes a metal clip with a rectangular central aperture and inward flanges on opposing sides of the aperture. A molded pin includes a manipulation portion and an energy absorbing portion supported on the clip with a biasing element urging the pin outward. The pin and clip connect an air bag tab and body plate and the pin is rotatable in an arc of 45° to lock the tab to the body plate in an energy absorbing relation between the tab and body plate. The pin and clip each provide energy absorption on air bag deployment. In one form the pin includes a cap that provides ninety degrees (90°) of lost motion.